herofandomcom-20200223-history
Laurie (Total Drama)
Laurie was a contestant on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race as a member of The Vegans team with Miles. Personality Laurie is a nature-loving vegan do-gooder with an "Earth first" attitude. She is a serene person but any perceived injustice against nature will send her into an emotional tizzy. Laurie and her friend Miles have traveled extensively and learned a deep respect for different cultures as well as their local flora and fauna. While Laurie can be somewhat aloof and pretentious at times, her tree-hugging heart is in the right place. However despite her calm composure, when she becomes provoked, her temper flares up in a fiery passion. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Laurie, and her partner Miles, are introduced in "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1", where they are first seen stopping traffic on the street in order to let a butterfly pass. Laurie explains in their interview that she and Miles are planning to use the prize money to fund their favorite charities. During the challenge, the vegans choose to do scares and Laurie prays for "Mother Earth" to not kill them. After arriving on the second flight to Morocco in the next episode, Laurie is able to complete the first challenge with ease, due to her apparent excessive knowledge of spices. After refusing to ride their camel, the vegans fall into the final three teams yet to reach the Chill Zone. However, their motivation to win and the LARPers failed attempt at sabotaging the other teams allows them to reach the Chill Zone in time and get sixteenth place. In "French is an Eiffel Language", Laurie and Miles have a slow start after they both decide to pedal their moped in order to save its fuel. When they arrive in Paris, Laurie draws the caricature for the Botch or Watch (depicting Miles as a flower), allowing them to move on to the next challenge. While they make their way into the catacombs, Laurie and her partner become the main targets of Gerry and Pete's strategy of using another team to find their way out to the cheese pile. Unfortunately, they two teams get lost and are the last two each the cheese wheels. They manage to surpass the Rivals, shocking them both, and get sixteenth place. While the Vegans perform well in the following episode, their luck begins to run out in "Bjorken Telephone". After arriving to the ice caves, Laurie and Miles choose to dig for fossils in the Either/Or challenge. They manage to free their fossil using "reiki energy", and as they push it back to the entrance, Laurie's hands get cold and they take a moment to thank the fossil spirits. However, this causes them to lose the fossil and it ends up being found by Dwayne and Junior. At the Chill Zone, Laurie discovers that Dwayne has taken her fossil, but Don refuses to let him give it back to her. This causes a rare moment of intense rage for Laurie, and she lashes out at Dwayne, swearing that karma will get him for his actions. Realizing that they don't have the time to dig out another fossil, Laurie and Miles are forced to take the second challenge; eating the Icelandic feast. Despite their principles, the two reluctantly eat the meat filled meal and race to the Carpet. They lose to the Rockers and end up in last place, but Don reveals that it was a non-elimination leg meaning that they could stay. Laurie realizes that this means they ate meat for nothing and she becomes furious, viciously attacking the host and giving him a black eye. In "Brazilian Pain Forest", Laurie and Miles express remorse and grief over eating animals to stay in the game, but both agree to put what happened behind them. In Brazil, Laurie must put her hand in a glove of bullet ants for their next tip. However, before Laurie puts her hand in, Mickey accidentally knocks her head into the glove, causing her face to swell up from the bites and her vision to be blurred. With Laurie incapacitated, Miles is forced to take charge, and she makes the costume for the second challenge herself. The two manage to hang glide off the cliff and land in first place, however, Don gives them a 30-minute penalty since Miles made both parts of the costume. This proves to be their downfall as the rest of the teams surpass them just before their penalty is up. As they walk away, Miles tries to cheer her up, but their misfortune is too much for her and she simply tells her to stop talking. Laurie and Miles are mentioned after their elimination in "A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket", with Don joking about them landing on an island of cannibals. Laurie, reappears along with Miles in "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars", her face fully recovered from the bullet ant bites. She and the other eliminated teams applaud as the final two race to the Chill Zone. At the end of the episode she joins the rest of the cast for a final group shot. Videos TOTAL DRAMA presents THE RIDONCULOUS RACE The Vegans go rogue (S1 Ep.6) Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Pacifists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Wise Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Big Good Category:Psychics Category:The Messiah Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supporters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors